reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Beaver
|imagewidth = 300 |scname = Castor canadensis |loot = Beaver Meat Beaver Fur |loc = Various locations in West Elizabeth |image2 = File:Beaver_Location.jpg |caption2 = The location of Beavers }} :For the Red Dead Redemption 2 variant, see Beaver (RDR 2). is an animal species found in Red Dead Redemption. Description They are a large rodent species found in areas of the American west. These animals are known for their ability to build large dams, flooding waterways and creating ponds. They are highly sought-after for their pelts. Location Beavers are only found in West Elizabeth. The following list details some specific locations within that region where beavers are most common: *Aurora Basin - near the campsite, there is a beaver spawn point. Head east to where the road forks. Every few minutes another will spawn in the local vicinity. Be aware, as this is a prime spot for bears to spawn as well. *Bearclaw Camp - Northwest of the camp there is a spot with a burned down log cabin. This tends to be a spawning point for 3 to 5 beavers. South of the camp, exactly where the road crosses the train line, there are many beavers around. *Beecher's Hope - Just west of the small "dip" in the river near the ranch seems to be a good point, and running east to west to east seems to make them spawn. At that river, beavers are found in groups of 3 to 5. *Great Plains - In the river on the north border of the plains, especially north and northwest of Beecher's Hope. Also the northernmost tip of the plains area along the cliffs. The spawn is as large as 8 - 10. North of Blackwater, hugging the coast, on the cliffs there are huge amounts. **They can also be found on the open plains just north of the Wreck of the Serendipity. **Zoom in on the words 'Great Plains' until the lettering shifts. Due north of the i'' in ''Plains is a Golden Currant bush, about halfway between the railroad tracks and the water. A group of beavers constantly spawns about thirty feet to the north of that bush, producing two or three beavers at a time. Beware, though, a wolf pack spawns nearby. *Nekoti Rock - Several beavers can be found just west of the rock in the snow, just to the east of where the road makes an upside-down "T". *Pacific Union Railroad Camp - west of the camp, groups of 3 to 5 beavers to be found. Look in the tall grass directly above the letter "M" (in Montana Ford) on the map. They also spawn on the south side of the river, northwest of the "M", in the clearing on the bank. This may only happen when the player is on the north side. *Tall Trees - They can occasionally be found in this region, near the water, but they tend to be solitary. *Tanner's Span - Near the railroad bridge, on the West Elizabeth side. *Wreck of the Serendipity - Arguably the best place to find beavers is directly north of the wreck, on top of the cliff near where the road that leads to the dock passes. Generally at least five beavers can be easily found here. It seems as though the player only encounters beavers every second day. The other days the place is swarming with cougars and wolves. *The small beaches north of blackwater (very rare) Tips *Using any high-power weapon such as the Buffalo Rifle will vaporize the beaver. Thus, it is recommended to use a pistol or a revolver to hunt a beaver. *Beavers appear more frequently during daytime, thus it's recommended to avoid hunting them during the night. *When auto-targeting beavers at close range, the weapon crosshair will target just below the beaver which will result in the shot missing. * Bait can be used to easily attract beavers, but players should be careful as this can attract wolves and other predators. Stranger Side-missions In the Stranger Side-mission "Deadalus and Son" players must collect 5 beaver furs for Charles Kinnear. Beavers are usually only found in West Elizabeth, which may not be accessible if the player has not yet proceeded far enough in the story to unlock that area. However, some players have reported beavers on the south (New Austin) bank of Montana Ford. Gallery Beaver.png Video Achievements/Trophies The player must kill a beaver to contribute toward acquisition of the following trophy/achievement: en:Castor Category:Animals in Redemption